The painting
by Star flying girl
Summary: What happenes when there are unsaid things, that pull you back to your past even after everything seems to have a happy-ending. Michiru has to decide if she should tell Haruka after so many years, or not... Haruka&Michiru love story...
1. Chapter 1

_Well, Haruka and Michiru are my favourite couple ever, still, this is my first H&M story ever, so... hope you will like it _

**The painting**

_One unsaid thought may hurt_

_More then any other word_

_And things you didn't mean to do_

_Will turn around in time to you._

* * *

"Do you remember that day?" Haruka asked lying on her back on the sofa.

"What day?" Michiru giggled sitting on her chair and looking careful at her lover, analysing her.

"That first day. The day we met… the day you asked me to…"

"Yes, I remember." She interrupted Haruka turning her eyes towards her brush.

"I miss that time." the blond one said kind of nostalgic.

"I don't." Michiru answered a little bit annoyed remembering of _"that time"__._

"Why not?" Haruka asked taken aback by her lover's reply.

… no answer. Michiru put her brush aside and went out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Haruka asked quickly.

… again no answer. Haruka rose from the sofa and got dressed, going after her lover.

_'Where the hell is she going?'_ "Michiru, wait! What have I done…"_ '…this time?'_

The night was falling down, and it was just when loving people's harts start shining the most…

Haruka was lying on the bed, watching Michiru who was sitting on the frame, looking at the last rays of light fading away. The blond rose up and slowly approached her lover. She put her arms around Michiru's waist and leant her chin against Michiru's shoulder. A few more seconds passed until Haruka spoke again.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Michiru looked into her lover's eyes only to see the same concern Haruka always had for her when she was sad or upset about something. She put on a smile and cupped Haruka's face with her hands lending a soft, sweet kiss on her rose-pink lips. Then the blond took her aqua-beauty in her arms and carried her to the bed. They clasped in each other's arms and lied together sharing more and more tender and passionate kisses. Then they slowed it down till they stopped kissing and Haruka looked at her lovers body rolling up in her carrying arms, then placed a sweet good night kiss on Michiru's forehead both falling asleep with no other word.

_Unsaid words that were so needed in that very moment._

* * *

▒Next day▒

The half opened window was making the long, vaporous curtain flit around the bed where the two lovers were still sleeping, though the sun was up on the sky spreading rays of light all over their room.

Michiru woke up first and was now watching Haruka sleeping like a baby-girl with her face turned against the sun. She gently caressed Haruka's soft skin, then spread her sandy-blond hair while a forgotten tear from her past was rolling down on her face. _'You didn't mean to do it...' _

If it was not her fault, then whose... ?

* * *

▒Three years ago▒

"If you want to talk to her, then do it. God, Michiru, You have nothing to lose."

"What if she will laugh at me, or hate me?"

"Well, she's not that kind of person. If she won't agree, she will politely decline you."

"That makes no difference to me."

"Well, girl, you really are far-gone for her."

Those last words made the 14 years old girl blush; but she was in love with _that girl_ she has only seen from a distance. For the last four months the only questions she was asking her friend when coming from the trainings were about that girl...

'Tenoh Haruka...'

"Look, Michiru, I know she looks so... different when you see her, but, well... " her friend tried to explain something to Michiru, but she was just too caught in her own thoughts, so the girl gave up and turned her eyes towards sky...

"I know", she said after a few minutes of thinking, "I can talk to her and tell her about you. This way you will know if it's worth trying."

"No, thanks", Michiru answered quickly. "It's kind from you to try to help me so much, Elsa, but I want to talk to her myself." Then the aqua beauty turned around and left without looking behind.

"What a girl!", Elsa said to herself. 'I hope she will not end up suffering because of this.' she thought, with a "this" that was more like a "someone".

Michiru went home after school. Her house was at almost an hour driving away from school, at the end of the town, and her mother's car was always picking her up at very sharp hours. That night she felt asleep thinking about when should she go talk to her, or what she should say. Though she was so confident all the time, that girl was so different than all the others, as if she was only half leaving in this word, and half in an other one, one that only she could know about, one that only she could see and that no one else could reach for...

That night Michiru's dreams returned, her fears became reality, the other cursed one stepped out from the shadows of her mind, her face could for the first time be seen in the red light of destruction. Her partner, her future support and suffering-mate, the one person that Michiru always felt sorry for, for having the same fate as hers. Ever since she grabbed that transformation stick for saving her own family from an attack, that day when she run in her room to hide away from the big, weird creature that entered their house. There she found flying, or more like floating above her bed a weird magic wand. It's light was spread all over the room. The scared fourteen years old girl grabbed it and she suddenly felt the warm light feeling up her body, then...

She became Sailor Neptune...

Ever since that first night when she felt asleep she found out that there was another one, an other pore cursed human who will step on the same path as her.

And there she was, five months after she became Neptune, weaking up from an other dream and knowing who that person was, finally knowing that the one who shared her destiny was real , even more real then she would want, the one person that she most admired, carried for, longed for... She rose from her bed in the middle of the night, it was around three o'clock, and opened the window. Outside there was no sound, no bird singing, no rustling wind, no nothing. She felt tears slowly falling down her cheeks, the coldness of the night surrounding her thin body.

'So tomorrow I will definitely have to talk to you, even though, I wanted to have to do this for some other reasons... Haruka Tenoh...'

She saw the blond's face reflecting in the window for a second, then the wind started blowing... 'So it was you, the wind that was caressing me every morning.'

She smiled to herself going back to sleep. From tomorrow on she will have no more dreams, she could finally start on her deadly mission.

* * *

▒Present▒

Michiru was in the kitchen trying to prepare some kind of a breakfast, but she was still too caught by her memories never stopping from coming in her mind. There were too many of them so that she couldn't focus on one of them, so she just let herself drown by the memories back to what it was... From that moment, when she found Haruka, on all her feelings have been turned down, all her priorities have changed, her life itself...

_I think I'm gonna write it from Michiru's POV, but I'm not sure yet, I change my mind according to my moods, so... Thanks for reading this, second chapter coming soon, waiting for reviews... see you_


	2. Chapter 2

The painting chapter 2

▒Three years ago▒

The next day was Saturday, so Elsa had a school running contest, while Michiru, as usual had painting courses, as she was in the Tokyo Art Club. Elsa would have been done with the race about half an hour before Michiru would finish her courses, but that day Michiru left the class earlier to go to the sport field before Elsa, or better said before Haruka would leave. And she managed it, she talked to Haruka for the first time, but it was not as she imagined.

Michiru was waiting for her friend to finish the race. At the beginning Elsa seemed to have a good advantage, but Haruka... she didn't seem to care about the race from the moment she started till she reached the finish line, it was as if she was flying, and it seemed something natural to her, nothing that would need any attention, it was like she was walking or eating, the speed was part of her... just like the wind, a soft breeze is just as natural as a storm...

Before Michiru could realize, the race ended, and the moment of truth was near... Elsa came to her, grabbed her hand and took her to Haruka just when the blond was about to leave.

They were a few steps behind and Michiru could feel her heart beating faster, she had to make a great effort to concentrate on the subject, in the end, all she had to do was to make the girl understand that they have a mission, a commune destiny, same path...

… same path, but not as she wanted it to be. Their destinies met in those circumstances, for those reasons, for FIGHT.

She could hear her friend calling out the name of the racer...

"Miss Haruka Tenoh. I heard rumours about you. You really are amazing. I have someone I want to introduce to you."

Then she heard her own name being called out. Her friend said some things about her witch she could only guess that were like an over esteem of her talents that Elsa loved to use like an introduction. Michiru stepped forward and looked straight into those green eyes just hoping that she would feel some kind of support, but it looked like Haruka didn't feel much comfortable seeing her. Michiru's heart frozen when her friend said her last words. "She is very interested in you." Why for God's sake did she have to say that thing, as if the situation wasn't hard enough.

Michiru looked into her eyes and came closer. With all those things already have been said, all she could do was fallow her mission, so she concentrated to look perfect, and said something that would be a proof to Haruka that she knew everything about her.

"Can't you hear the sound of wind rustling?"

Getting no answer was all she needed to understand that she was not wrong, that the green-eyed person in front of her was the one she was looking for. After several seconds spent in silence all Haruka could say was "You're weird." just to break the silence. Then asked Michiru what she came from, turning half around as if she was in a hurry.

"Will you be a model for one of my drawings?" Michiru said. _'What... of course she wouldn't. As if she would do this kind of things...'_ and the expected answer came right away, in a quite polite manner, just like Elsa said.

"I'll pass... I don't like stuffs like that." Then the sandy-blond girl left with no other word.

* * *

▒Present▒

It was ten o'clock and it looked like Haruka had no wish to wake up, so Michiru sat on a chair in the kitchen watching the dace of the sweet cherry tree's branches while the wind was slowly rustling. Same wind as back then, same cherry tree, and the same person running through her thoughts.

Still, their life was now so beautiful, why was she drown back by the memories of sadness?

It was such a warm morning wind entering the opened window, just like back then...

* * *

▒Three years ago▒

It was around three am, and Michiru was still locked in her room. Her tears couldn't stop from falling, she breathed hard and the desperate knocks on the other side of her door were really annoying. But it was almost all right for her, the only thing she could think of was how Haruka turned her back on her.

_' "I'll pass... I don't like stuffs like that." she said. She doesn't like stuffs like that... she hates me now, for making her meet her destiny... '_

Michiru knew Haruka found out about the upcoming silence, the destruction and the fact that she will have to face all these. Michiru could see it in Haruka's eyes, the sandy-blond haired girl already knew it and recognised her from the first moment.

_'I can't possible do this any more, she can't be my partner now. I.. have this feelings for her, so we won't make a good team.'_

She staid in her room until five o'clock, and when she stepped out, she seemed to be just perfect. That was one of Michiru's greatest qualities, one that was hurting her even more anytime she had to prove it, she could look perfect even when her heart was slowly dying...

_'It's fine, Tenoh Haruka. Everything is just fine. I'll do it myself, you don't have to get dirty with this mission... I'll do it myself.'_

She tried her best to make her father sure that nothing was wrong, that it was just a small problem of hers and that she will take care of it. It was hard for the old man to think that his daughter staied looked in her room for almost three hours for "just a small problem of hers", but there was nothing he could do... Michiru was too closed inside to let him what was wrong, so all he could do was prayig that his daughter will be fine.

* * *

▒Present▒

_'I decided back then to do it myself... I wonder, if she wouldn't have chosen this path, would I have been able to do it myself?'_

It was more then fighting, what she was thinking about, it was more then just the world destruction... it was the feeling that no matter what will happen, there is someone there for you, that when the world turns around, when life is gone, when smiles fade away, when chaos is slowly coming there is someone there for you to hold your hand when you know that there's nothing else to do.

* * *

▒Three years ago▒

It was late in the evening and she couldn't still fall asleep. HAruka was standing on the frame of her window watching the rain. _'I'll pass... I don't like stuffs like that.'_

"Damn, what happened? I'm sure she's the girl from my dreams." Haruka was looking out the window at the rainy night sky. It was cold around her and inside, in her heart and soul. Insecure of what was happening, she could only face the facts_ 'My destiny... I can't avoid it. It will happen one day...'_

The image of darkness fallowing her became more and more real in every dream of hers, but so did the light that told her it's her the one who should do something. Haruka knew from the first beginning she was born with the destiny of a soldier, but she tried to avoid this destiny of hers. Still, it's said that one can meet his destiny on the path he takes to avoid it. And even trying to pretend that nothing was wrong, she was going to be proven that she can't change what was written for her.

Haruka stood up from the frame of the window and walked to her bad picking up an invitation from her desk.

*We are honoured to have you to represent the Tokyo Team of Motorcycling at the annual charitable event for funds collecting for abandoned children...* and many other things written. Why did she have to represent them? Why did it have to be right now, when everything was going wrong? And why did that wonderful fifteen years old artist have to represent the Art Society from Tokyo?

_'She's going to be there. I'm sure something will happen then.'_

* * *

▒Present▒

_'I wonder how our life would have been if I would have kept running form everything? Right now, I'm glad that I didn't...'_ Haruka curved her lips in smile thinking of everything she got for choosing the path of fighting: she has now the most wonderful woman in the world loving her. Well, the most wonderful woman that was now supposed to be next to her in the bad, but she wasn't.

"Damn, What time is it?" Haruka tried to rise up from her bed still sleepy. She looked at the clock on the night stand. It was half past ten... much late then usually. The blond went of the bedroom and aimed straight to the kitchen where Michiru was waiting her with a "morning love"-breakfast.

Yes, that's what it's all about in the end: love... nothing more nothing less.

* * *

well, this is the second chapter. thanks for all those who read and reviewed the first chapter, hope that you will like this one too...


End file.
